Quidditch Shenanigans
by Glittery fairy princess
Summary: "Heather Huntington is a conniving, evil little Witch-Bitch that needs to die." When Aurora has to deal with bullies, she gets caught up in unexpected situations. In order to leave Hogwarts sane, she needs to make the Slytherin Quidditch team, defeat her crazy opponent and deal with the handful that is her Quidditch Captain, Albus Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Heather Huntington is the devil.

She is the meanest, nastiest, bitchiest person to even live on planet Earth. I swear, people like her should be paying for the oxygen they consume, otherwise it would be too much of a waste.

Her only goal in life is to make my life utterly miserable and to be frank, she was doing a good damn job.

Right now, she was following me and my best friend Sylvia in a quiet and dark corridor, her heels clacking annoyingly on the cold marble floor and her stupid melodic voice humming a cheery beat.

"What does she want?" I whispered to Sylvia, who only rolled her eyes at me.

"Perhaps she's going somewhere", she said in a normal voice, so I pinched her, afraid that the Devil might know that she had managed to annoy me.

I scoffed.

"She's not going anywhere! The Gryffindor Common Room is the opposite way, this corridor only leads to the dungeons. And believe me, I don't reckon she's going to the kitchens", I murmured, thinking of her skinny frame and her stupid long legs.

"Hey, Almeida!" She called out, her voice bright and lively, as if she was trying to catch a friend's attention.

"Let's just ignore her", I muttered to my blonde friend as I quickened my pace in a futile attempt to get away from that mutant insect.

Unfortunately, her stupid long legs caught up with us and she yanked my arm forcefully. I slapped her pale hand off so hard that my gold hoop earrings bumped against my cheeks.

"Why the FUCK are you touching me, plebeian riffraff?" I yelled, my irrational anger getting the best of me. I'm not like that usually, I am actually pretty nice, trust me. It's just that there is something about her that really sets me off.

"Are you done with your Portuguese rambling?" She said in an annoyed tone, not even bothering to use that sickly sweet one that provokes me.

"_Plebeian _is actually Latin." I corrected her. "Not that you'd know anything, uncivilized swine."

She snorted. "Okay, whatever."

"Are you done with your bitch rambling?" I mimicked her.

"I just came here to remind you how better I am than you." She said with a bright smile, throwing her glossy black hair over her shoulder.

I suppressed a laugh. "Okay, I got that message years ago. Leave me alone now."

This time, I wouldn't let her win by upsetting me. I was too tired for her drama. As I turned around, I heard her voice once again, this time whiny:

"What's wrong with you today, Almeida? You're no fun!"

I rolled my eyes. Of course this was a game to her. But today, she wouldn't affect me. Oh no, no, no. I, Aurora Teresa Almeida, forbade that.

But then, she had to continue: "Have you finally come terms with the fact that you're never going to be better than me?"

I turned around, forcefully staring at her. "What?"

Sylvia sighed. "Let it go, Ro. It's no use."

I ignored her. "What?"

She shrugged, feigning nonchalance. "Oh, I was just saying! I mean, it's not like you're good at anything. Boys, class, Quidditch…"

Okay, she got me there. She was good at those things. She was the top of every class, surpassing even the Ravenclaws' wit and had a secure position in the Quidditch team as a Chaser. And don't get me started on the "boys" department. With her modelesque figure, big pouty lips, sparkling eyes and perfect complexion, it was no wonder she was the object of almost every man's affection.

"I can play Quidditch." I blurted out, which was a horrid, ludicrous lie. Even rocks knew that. I hadn't ridden a broomstick ever since those FlyingLessons is First Year.

And they don't really count cause we flew only up to 10 meters from the ground.

"You can't play Quidditch, Almeida." Heather stated with an incredulous smile.

Oh, do I amuse you, bitch? Check this out. "I _can _play Quidditch. For your information, I'm trying out for the team this year, and I'm going to make it."

She only smirked. "Where did you learn to play?"

"Sylvia's house. We practice every summer with her brothers."

Heather nodded, her disbelief obvious. But I was a Slytherin, and no Slytherin ever admits she's lying. "And what position are you trying out for?"

"Keeper." I retorted quickly and coolly, trying to make it somewhat believable.

"Ooh, we have a Keeper here", she taunted clasping her hands together over her chest. "I'll see you on our match, Aurora. But you'll be watching me from the stands."

With a final smirk and a swing of her hips, she left me and Sylvia, the latter looking disbelievingly at me.

"Heather Huntington is a conniving, evil little Witch-Bitch that needs to die. Die. Die." I said calmly massaging my scalp in order to get rid of my fury.

Sylvia continued looking at me. "I have no brothers. Only a baby sister, which I wouldn't mind _not _having."

"I know."

"And Slytherin already has a Keeper."

"Shite."

**Hey guys, I rewrote the chapter and I'm so happier with it right now, I am also reposting it. Please tell me what you think **

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

I took a few deep breaths to calm down my irrational breathing as I sped-walked to the Slytherin Common Room. My stomach felt queasy, and I had a feeling that my dinner would make reappearance.

"I'm so screwed. My life is practically over." I whined to Sylvia.

"Oh, come on. You shouldn't have been reacting to Heather's bullshit in the first place", Sylvia snapped.

I looked at her in disgust. "What sort of best mate are you?"

She rolled her eyes. "Don't take this out on me, Aurora. We both know it's your fault."

I was angry. I was more than angry. I would become publicly humiliated by my arch-nemesis for lying and she didn't have the decency to even _try _and nurse my bruised ego. Despite what people may think, a Snake's ego was as easily shattered as a teenage girl's heart.

"Bitch." I huffed indignantly, voicing my current feelings towards her.

For a second, she didn't say anything so I almost expected us to make the rest of the way in an awkward silence, but to my surprise, she turned around and stormed off, going to Merlin-knows-where.

I kicked the stone wall in frustration, which was probably not the best thing to do as my right foot was now aching as if a mountain troll had stepped on it.

"Bugger. Bugger. Shit. Goddamn." I cursed loudly, trying to relief my pain.

"Quite a colourful language you've got there, Miss." A male voice called behind me.

The voice belonged to no other than Al Potter, the boy who had surprisingly been sorted into the House of the Snakes, shocking the entirety of the wizarding world seven years ago. He was slowly making his way towards me, throwing me his signature crooked smile, his green eyes alight with amusement.

I observed him for a minute, noticing that he had grown a few inches in Summer, and then I decided that it would do no good to be nice to him, because I had no chance of getting in the Quidditch Team.

"Fuck you, Captain", I replied sassily to the son of the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Are you offering?" He retorted quickly, his playful smile never leaving his face.

I looked down at his crotch. "Is there anything to fuck there in the first place?"

Instead of being offended, he surprised me by throwing his head back and starting to laugh heartily, placing a hand over his chest. His laughter was clear and happy, a sound so magical and contagious that my sour mood vanished into thin air and I started smiling and chuckling.

When he stopped laughing, he looked at me. And by that I really mean he looked at me, as if observing every inch of my body.

"Are you done checking me out?" I asked cheekily to mask my self consciousness and at that moment, I was eternally thankful for my inability to blush.

"Oh, yes. Let's get to the Common Room."

A normal boy would never admit to checking a girl out. But then again, Albus Potter was the weirdest boy, I swear. At least in Slytherin. He wasn't the classic weirdo, but he was certainly extraordinary. He just had a particular air around him, as if he was never quite there, but lost in his own world.

Many girls would swear that it was part of his "sex appeal" and they swore they would kill to know what was going on in that odd mind of his. I, however, was sure that he couldn't care less about appearing mysterious to a bunch of girls who stalked him and his family.

"God, I missed this place", I sighed as I ran my hand over the cold wall, relishing its' cool feel against my warm hand. I loved the dungeons and the cold that came with them. I loved this creepy half-light that was always there, illuminating the objects with its green light and casting shadows everywhere, so you were never alone.

"Really?" He asked me in a bewildered tone. "I thought you'd hate the cold here."

I looked at him quizzically, so he quickly added: "You know, coming from a warm country like Brazil."

I sighed at how many people got my home country wrong. "I'm from Portugal. And it rains quite a lot in the winter, actually."

He nodded, continuing to look forward with a half-blank look on his face. He didn't even have the decency to apologise for getting my country wrong! Rude, detached, cold… FISH!

I almost huffed, but then I realised we were standing outside the Common Room and I didn't know the new password. I had absolutely no idea why they had to change it every bloody week.

"What?" He said lamely, noticing the expectant look on my face.

"The password." I demanded.

The snake door knocker came alive at our voices, hissing and looking at us with its stony eyes.

"Cunningness." Al Potter told the snake. The snake accepted the password with a final hiss and swung the door open for us to enter.

As soon as we were in, the raven haired boy turned to me with a wide grin, which I gladly returned.

"Goodnight, Maria", he said with a wink and with that, he went off to his dorm, leaving me behind, my grin wiped off my face and anger boiling in my blood.

That rude bastard.


End file.
